This invention relates to vehicle bodies and more particularly to adjustable arm rests for vehicle bodies.
This invention contemplates an arm rest assembly for a seat to be supported from a support structure at one side of the seat in which the arm rest structure is movable for both vertical translational adjustment and vertical angular adjustment to selected positions relative to the seat. The support and adjusting mechanisms include rack and pawl mechanisms, in which substantially verticaly disposed rack members are engaged by pawl members connected to the arm rest. The pawl members are movable independently upwardly relative to the respective associated rack members to permit incremental movement of the arm rest structure to selected positions. Downward movement is prevented, however, unless the arm rest is moved to its maximum vertical position, at the respective associated rack members, after which the arm rest structure can be returned to a starting position, where the pawl members reengage the rack members for subsequent vertical incremental adjustment. A pair of spaced rack and pawl mechanisms is employed to obtain incremental angular adjustment as well as vertical translational adjustment. Downwardly imposed loads due to pressure of a user's arm on the arm rest structure are absorbed primarily by a support bracket arrangement, which permits pivoting of the arm rest and vertical adjustment without transmitting any substantial portion of the loads on the arm rest to the adjusting mechanisms.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.